


A Long Way Down

by SavetheOwls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Chapters may start off short, Demon!Zayn, Fallen Angel!Louis, Louis and Harry are both angels, Louis kinda hates Harry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Yes Zayn will be in some parts, angel!Harry, angel!louis, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sin, but I'm not the devil. I'm good, but I'm not an angel."</p><p>It was an accident. Louis swears it was nothing more than an accident...and it wasn't even his fault.  So why was he exiled for it?</p><p>(I'm really bad at descriptions I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know what direction I'm going in with this story. I have a few ideas of what I want to so. I got the overall idea randomly one day when I say a piece of fanart for Louis and Harry and it stuck with me. I can't guarantee updates very often, but I'll try to do it as much as possible. And like it says in the tags, the chapters may start off kinda short as I pick up with the story.

_“No! No, please!” Lamechial cries out, his already tight grip tightening on the rusty bars of his cage._

_“I’m sorry, Lamechial” Someone sighs, “but you have broken our laws and this is your punishment.”_

_“Please, mi’lord. It was an accident, I swear. I repent. I repent!” Lamechial screams as the same person shakes his head and walks away. “Please.” He whimpers once more, scanning the crowd that has gathered around him. “My love…” he whispers when he see the familiar face. “My love!” He yells, reaching through the bars in their direction. “Tell them! Tell them that it was an accident! My love- Hasdiel, please!” He cries as he watches Hasdiel turn away and disappear through the crowd. “No...no,” Lamechial mumbles, finally stepping away from the bars and wiping his face. “I repent...I repent….I repe-”_

\-----------------------

“I repent!” Louis yells, sitting straight up from his spot in bed. “I repent, I repent…” He continues to mumble, paying no mind to the other person in the room until he hears-

“Lamechial!”

Shaken out of his reverie, Louis looks up at his mum with wide eyes who gives him a gentle smile and brushes the fringe away from his eyes. “Are you okay dear? I haven’t had to call you by your angel name in a long time.”

“I-I’m fine...mum. Just a bad dream.” He explains, trying to smile, but coming out more like a grimace.

She gives him a sympathetic look. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks.

“No thank you.” Louis replies.

Jay nods and brushes his hair away from his face again, this time placing a kiss on his forehead. “Well anyway! Time to get up, it’s a very big day!” She says, standing up from the bed.

“Tell me why I’m doing this again?” Louis sighs.

“You promise the girls that you would at least try.” Jay reminds, as she walks to the room. “Now hurry up, we need to leave soon!”

With a sigh and a nod, Louis gets up and walks across the hall to the bathroom. Once he’s behind the locked door, he stares at himself in the mirror and starts to mumble, “My name is Lamechial. I had a love named Hasdiel. He is an angel. I am an angel. I was exiled from heaven because I broke a law. The law I broke was-” Louis breaks off and looks away from his reflection, blinking away tears. When he composes himself, he looks back and starts again, “My name is Louis Tomlinson. The year is 2010. I’m 18 years old. My mother’s name in Johannah Tomlinson. My father’s name is Mark Tomlinson. I have four little sisters named Felicite, Charlotte, Daisy and Phoebe. And today I audition for X-Factor.”

 

\---------------

Needless to say, Louis was a little overwhelmed with everything that was going on. There were a lot more people he thought there would be and a lot more he’d rather be away from. Finally blessed with a moment to breathe, Louis pushes his way into the nearest bathroom he could find and splashes water over his face at the sink. Drying himself off, Louis stares at his reflection in the mirror, mumbling to himself quietly, only stopping when he hears the door open again and someone else enter. Throwing the paper towel that was clenched in his fist away, Louis fixes his hair slightly before turning around, almost colliding with another body. “Sorry,” Louis mumbles, already trying to step out of the way. “I was just leaving.” He adds into the awkward silence.

“Lamechial…” The person says breathily, instead of replying to Louis’s apology.

Stifling a frightened gasp, Louis quickly looks up with wide eyes that quickly turn into a glare when he recognizes the curly brown hair and bright green eyes. “Hasdiel.” He all but growls.

Hasdiel smiles and gently cups Louis’s cheek. “My love...I’ve missed you.”

Louis jerks away from Hasdiel’s touch, his glare staying in it’s place. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

“W-what? Why? Lamechial, why?” He pushes when Louis turns away from him.

“It’s Louis.” He snaps, looking back. “And you know why.”

“Lam-” Hasdiel cuts himself off when Louis’s glare gets fiercer. “Louis, please, you have to understand-”

“I don’t have to understand a damn thing Hasdiel!” Louis yells, his voice echoing in the empty bathroom.

“Harry...I go by Harry here.” Hasdiel mumbles.

“Well then Harry,” Louis snarls, getting close to Harry’s face. “Stay as far away from me as possible.”

With one last glare, Louis shoves his way past Harry out of the bathroom and back into the noise of the hallway.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while. I tend to write this at school when I can manage it. Also, this is a waaayyy longer chapter than the first. So yeah c:

Unfortunately, Louis’s request for Harry to stay away didn’t last for long. 

The first few rounds went much quicker than he would’ve thought and Louis had actually found himself walking off the stage in slight disappointment when his name wasn’t called for the next round. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Louis keeps his head down as he walks to the door, only looking up when a crew member gathered everyone around. “The judges have asked to see some of you again,” he had explained. “So when I call your names, please go back to the stage.”

Louis sounded the man’s voice out when he started reading off names and looked to the ground again. ‘My shoes are getting really dirty’, he thought offhandedly when he heard, “Louis Tomlinson.” With his stomach jumping to his throat, Louis quickly looked up and around until his eyes settled back on the crew member who was already leading a small group of people back in the direction of the stage.

Louis didn’t move until a boy with blonde hair turns around and see him standing there. “What’re doing just standing there?” The blonde boy questions, already grabbing Louis’s wrist and pulling him along. “You’re Louis right? I’m Niall Horan.” He continues with a smile.

Horan...the name burns in the back of Louis’s mind. He swears he’s heard it before. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiles back at Niall. “Yeah, I’m Louis.” He answers.

“Nice to meet ya, mate.” Niall says, dropping Louis’s wrist as the walk backstage. “Why do you think they wants us back onstage?” He asks offhandedly, trying to look over the heads of the other people who were called along with them.

“Not sure…” Louis mumbles as they’re given the clear to start walking onto the stage. When he gets there, Louis stands in a line next to four other boys, Niall being one of them, and further to his right, he notices a group of four girls standing there as well. Breathing out a quiet sigh, Louis looks back to the judges as one of them start talking about how well everyone has does thus far.

For the most part, Louis doesn’t pay attention to anything the judges are saying, at least not until Simon smiles and delivers a line that Louis will probably remember for the rest of his life, “So, we’ve decided to put you together as groups.”

Covering his mouth to hold in his scream, Louis has to grip onto the boy next to him so he doesn’t fall over. He’s back in the competition, he can hardly believe it. Before Louis knows it, he’s being pulled into a group hug with the other four boys. Still smiling widely, they all make their way off stage and stand in another circle.

“So, what now?” A boy with puppy brown eyes and Justin Bieber hair asks.

“Let’s all dress like Louis ‘cause I like his shoes.” Niall inputs randomly, sending everyone into another bout of laughter.

“We’ll get to that later,” Harry says once they’ve calmed down enough. “Anyway, my step-dad has a cottage we could all go to for the next two weeks. Get used to each other and all that.” He proposes.

“That’s actually a good idea.” The other nameless boy nods. “I’m Zayn by the way,” he adds.

“I’m Niall.”

“‘M Liam.”

“My names Harry.”

Louis smiles as they all look to him, still giddy on making it to the next round, “my name is Louis.”

It’s only later when Louis is halfway through packing when he realizes it. He’s in a group with Harry.

\-----------------------

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Louis looks over to his mum with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I told you.” He reassures.

She nods, relaxing her grip on the steering wheel slightly. “Okay, okay. I just- I worry about you, this is the longest you’ve ever been away and I can’t help but think about how long it took you to adjust to things without me around.” She rambles.

Louis nods, thinking back to when he was left alone with a then very young Lottie and Fizzy for the first time and the near disaster that had resulted from it. “I get it.” He says quietly, looking back out the window. “But I’ve gotten a lot better at it at least.” He adds after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah,” his mum agrees. “But you’ve started having those dreams again and they’ve only gotten worse, haven’t they?” She questions worriedly.

Louis shrugs, leaning his head on the window with a small ‘thunk’, his eyes tearing up from the memory. “It varies really,” Louis mumbles. “A lot of the time I’m just...falling.”

Jay merely nods her reply as she pulls the car up to the small cottage Louis will be spending the next two weeks in. They remain silent as they get out of the car and Louis grabs his bags from the back seat. Stifling a sigh, Louis walks with Jay up the front path to the door, he barely pays attention as she knocks on the, only jumping back slightly in surprise when the door opens to reveal another women standing there with Harry peeking over her shoulder.

“Hello!” Anne greets with an identical smile to Harry’s. “Louis and Jay, right? Come in.” She adds, stepping to the side to let them in.

“Nice to see you again, Anne,” Jay returns once they’re both inside. “Thanks for letting the boys stay here for a while to bond.”

Anne waves her hand in dismissal. “It’s no problem. Would you like some tea while we wait for the others and Harry shows Louis around?” She asks.

“That would be lovely” Jay answers, giving Louis, who’s already being dragged upstairs, a small smile.

“I’m so excited for this, you have no idea.” Harry says quickly, pulling Louis into a small bedroom. “Uhm, there aren’t enough rooms for all of us to have our own so we’re going to have to share.” He explains as Louis takes in the light blue walls and queens sized bed.

“That’s fine,” Louis mumbles distractly dropping his duffel bag by the wooden dresser, still not at all pleased about being in Harry’s presence. He jumps then stiffens slightly, feeling two fingers move a piece of hair out of his eyes before a hand cups his cheek gently. Looking over, he makes eye contact with Harry who’s smiling at him gently.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Lamecial.” Harry whispers. “I-I was so worried about you. I thought for a while that you might’ve died during the fall.” He continues.

“You didn’t seem all that worried when you turned your back on me while I was in that cage.” Louis replies harshly, taking slight pleasure in Harry’s wince.

“I know, I know.” Harry says, cupping Louis’s other cheek. “I was foolish. I should’ve stayed. I should’ve come to you and assured you it was going to be okay. I’m sorry, my love, there is nothing I regret more than turning my back on you.”

“What’s foolish is that I got exiled for a crime I didn’t commit, Hasdiel.” Louis growls.

Harry winces again, not choosing to reply, instead his eyes scan Louis’s face, his thumb rubbing over Louis’s cheekbone like he used to do during their moments alone in heaven. “You look so different, so young. Nothing like the man I used to know.” He mumbles, still looking over his face.

Louis scoffs and knocks Harry’s hands off his face and takes a step back. “You’re one to talk; apparently age regression is a result of leaving heaven.” He mumbles the last part. “Speaking of which: what are you doing on Earth?”

“The archangels sent me to...keep an eye on some things…” Harry words slowly, stepping back at Louis’s hard glare.

“Keep an eye on me you mean. Figures.” Louis scoffs harshly.

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but is quickly cut off by a new, chuckling voice. “Angels, huh? I should’ve known. I thought there was something...bright about the both of you.” Both Louis and Harry’s head whip to the doorway to see Zayn standing there, a smirk on his face and his eyes black.

“Demon.” Harry growls, already bringing out his silver blade.

“Calm down, cupid. I’m not here to fight.” Zayn says, his eyes going back to a regular hazel.

“How dare you?!” Harry all but roars. “I’m one of the archangels Michael’s best soldiers. Much higher in ranks than some cupid.” He grits, holding the blade up to Zayn’s face.

“Soldier, hm? Could’ve fooled me; you look awful cherubic to be a soldier.” Zayn replies cooly. 

“Why you-” Harry starts, stepping forward until Louis puts his arm across his chest.

“Calm down, Has- Harry. If he meant us harm, he would’ve done it by now.” He says, glancing at Zayn then looking back at Harry.

Harry looks at Louis for a long time before backing up and getting rid of his blade. He sighs quietly, then looks at Zayn. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” Zayn shrugs. “I’m not here to do any harm to anyone.”

“Yeah right.” Harry scoffs. “Demons are always looking to do something.”

Zayn puts his hands up in mock surrender. “It’s the truth whether you believe me or not.” He sighs. “I’ll even tell you my demon name if it makes you believe me.” He adds.

Louis’s eyes widen at the offer, looking quickly to Zayn from where he was staring at the wall. “You would throw that around so carelessly? I mean, surely you know what sharing your name means.” He says.

Zayn shrugs again. “I don’t have anything to lose, really. I’m only welcomed back to hell on...special occasions anyway. Most of the time not even those.”

“You’re exiled?” Louis questions quietly.

“If you would like to use that terminology, then sure. I got exiled.” Zayn answers.

Louis gets quiet at that, looking at Zayn then back to the floor, glancing at the shadow of Harry’s wings on the wall from the edge of his eyes.

“I didn’t know demons could get exiled.” Harry says.

“It certainly takes a special kind.” Zayn smirks again. “Now, if you excuse me, where’s the bathroom?”

Louis sits on the bed as Harry and Zayn leave the room. He stares at his hands then up at cross that’s hanging on the wall, scoffing quietly at the sight of it. “I can’t escape you, can I?” He mumbles softly at it. Sighing softly, Louis closes his eyes, letting the feeling of his wings stretching out behind him wash over him. Humming at the feeling of air moving through the feathers, he lays down on the bed, stretching his wings out some more beside him, he begins to think about something he hasn’t for a long time…

\------------------

“Your wings are so beautiful,” Hasdiel whispers, running his fingers lightly over Lamecial’s wings.

“Shut up,” Lamecial scoffs. “They look like everyone else's wings, there’s nothing special about them.” He adds.

“No, no,” Hasdiel says. “They have these, like, hues of silver in some places; just like your eyes.”

Lamecial gives him a look before sitting up and folding one of his wings in front of himself, looking for the silver that Hasdiel is talking about. He hums, finding a little flicker of silver within the feathers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says instead, stretching his wing back out. “I don’t see any silver at all.” He adds, looking down at Hasdiel’s naked form, tracing his own fingers over a scar in Hasdiel’s shoulder.

“Don’t lie to me, Lamecial. I know you saw it.” Hasdiel responds, humming quietly at the touch.

Lamecial shakes his head. “Nope, you’re just seeing things.” He hums, stroking Hasdiel’s cheek gently. “I love you, Hasdiel.” He says quietly.

“I love you too, Lamecial.”  
\---------------------

Louis opens his eyes with a gasp. Sitting up, he runs a shaking hand through his hair, trying to take his mind off the random flashback.

“I love you too, Lamecial.” Hasdiel’s voice rings once again through his mind.

Louis growls and tightens his grip in his hair, tugging slightly. “Stop. Stop it.” He growls to himself. Shaking his head once more, Louis looks around the still unfamiliar room, glancing only at the door when he hears a gasp.

“Your wings. You still have your wings.” Harry says, his voice becoming thick.

Louis looks over his shoulder at his wings, then back at Harry. “Well they never took them away.” He retorts, letting them disappear.

“They just as beautiful as I remember…” Harry says softly. 

Louis scoffs once more as he stands up. “Whatever, Hasdiel.” He mumbles, letting Harry’s angel name slip.

“Lamecial, please.” Harry pleads again.

Louis holds his glare right up until he walks past Harry in the doorway. “I need to say goodbye to my mum.” He says in response before walking downstairs, leaving Harry alone in the guest bedroom, tears slowly running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Comment and tell me what you think. Also, could someone please tell me how to put something in italics on AO3? It'd be very appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally (FINALLY) got a chapter in for you guys. Sorry it took a while, school was finishing and final projects and all that stuff just took up a lot of time, then I was without a laptop for a while because my old one broke. So yeah. But now school is over (I graduated yaayyy) and I have a new laptop (double yaayyy) so hopefully I'll be able to update a little more often.

_“Mummy! Mummy, there’s an angel in the yard.” Lottie yells, running into the kitchen._

_“Not now, Lots.” Jay sighs, checking on the food cooking on the stove._

_“But there’s an angel in the backyard!” Lottie repeats, going over and tugging at her shirt. “I think he’s hurt!” She adds urgently._  

_Sighing one more time, Jay turns the burners down and gives her attention to her daughter. “Okay, okay. Show me where the angel is.”_

_She barely finishes her sentence before Lottie is yanking her through the kitchen and living room to the back door that’s been left open a crack. “He’s out here.” She states, pulling her mom to a back corner of the yard._

_Jay gasps, seeing silver and feathers before she sees the form of a young boy, laying face down and clearly unconscious. “Oh...oh my…” She starts, kneeling beside him._

  _~~~~~~~~~_

_Lamecial wakes with a jolt, gasping against the pain moving throughout his entire body. “N-no..no!” He screams, sitting up quickly, then falling off the surface he’s been laying on. Crying out once more in pain at the fall, Lamecial curls up and looks around the small room he’s in, pausing at the sight of the young girl in the doorway. Her eyes widen slightly when they make contact, but she gives a small wave as she takes another step into the room._

  _“Hi,” She says shyly, sitting about two feet in front of him. “My name is-”_

_“Lottie!” Another voice cuts off, making Lamecial jump and look back to the door, seeing a woman standing there with her hands on her hips. “I told you to leave the poor boy alone.” She adds, walking a little farther into the room._

_“B-but he woke up!” Lottie says._

_“I see that, dear.” The woman sighs, looking from Lottie to Lamecial, back to Lottie. “Go see your father, Lottie.” She says._

_“B-but-” Lottie starts._

_“You can speak to him later.” She interrupts, “but I’d like to talk to him first.”_

_Huffing out a breath, Lottie finally stands and marches out of the room, but not before she gives Lamecial another small smile._

_“Sorry about that,” the women apologizes, taking Lottie’s spot on the floor. “She didn’t bother you, did she?”_

_Lamecial hesitates before shaking his head._

_“Right. Well, my name is Johanna, but you can call me Jay. What’s your name, dear?”_

_Lamecial stays quiet for a long time, watching Jay watch him. “Lamecial.” He says finally. “My name is Lamecial.”_

_Jay nods. “Are you feeling okay? Lottie caused quite a fuss when she found you in our backyard.”_

_“I’m an angel.” He rushes out quickly. “I’m a student and servant of the archangel Raphael. I was exiled from heaven for committing a terrible crime, but I didn’t do it. I swear I didn’t!” He confesses, grabbing onto a surprised Jay’s wrist with a tight grip._

_“Okay, okay. It’s okay.” Jay soothes when she finally recovers. “What did happen?” She asks slowly, afraid of the answer._

_Lamecial stares at her for a long time, the tears already forming in his eyes. “They said that I-”_

\----------------

“Goddammit, Niall.” Louis groans, throwing the pillow that landed on his face onto the floor. Ignoring Niall’s giggle, he turns over on the couch and curls up again.  He’s almost asleep when the pillow hits his head again.

“No sleeping!” Niall says. “We have an interview as soon as we get to the hotel and we need to be as awake as possible.” He reminds.

“What about Zayn?” Louis asks indignantly, knowing for a fact that he’s asleep in his bunk right now.

“What do you think Liam’s trying to do right now?” Niall retorts.

Sighing lazily, Louis sits up and leans against the arm of the couch he’s on. Combing his hair back off his face, he stares out the window and watches the passing scenery of whatever town they were in. “Why are you staring at me?” He questions Niall, without looking at him, but feeling his eyes.

“No reason. You just look familiar.” Niall states, sitting on the other end of the couch.

“You’ve been saying that to me since we met and you can never tell me why you think that.” Louis says, finally looking to Niall.

Niall just shrugs, staring at his hands. “You just have that face I guess.” He says eventually.

Louis nods. “For the record, when we met, I thought your last name sounded familiar and I couldn’t figure out why either.” He says with a small smile that Niall returns a moment later.

Their silence is interrupted by a muffled cry of “Fuck Liam” before a smirking Liam and a soaked Zayn appear in the main room.

“I got Zayn up.” Liam sing songs, sitting on the couch opposite of Louis and Niall.

“Fucking wanker.” Zayn mumbles, combing his hair back. “Where’s Harry?” He asks after a minute.

“Is he still in the back room?” Liam asks, looking in said room’s direction. “Is he okay? He’s been in there for a long time.”

“Is he writing?” Niall questions. “That’s the only reason I can think of.”

“I’ll go check on him.” Louis stands up, sighing.

Louis tries to take as long as much time as he can while walking to the backroom, going as far to stop at his bunk and rummage around for his phone charger although he could clearly see it resting by his pillow. Heaving out a sign, Louis rests his head against the wall before finally walking the rest of the way to the back room where he could clearly feel the angelic energy coming out in waves. Rolling his eyes, Louis opens the door a crack and slips inside before closing the door again. He pauses when he finally sees Harry floating a few feet off the ground and shirtless with his wings stretched out (or as much as they could be in the tight space) behind him. “Harry,” Louis says calmly, not letting himself admit that he’s missed the sight. “Harry,” he says again, after Harry doesn’t respond. “Hasdiel!” Louis grits out through clenched teeth, finally startling Harry out of his meditative state.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” Harry questions, looking around.

Louis rolls his eyes. “We’re stopping soon, so stop with the angel shit for a few hours okay?”

“You’re upset.” Harry frowns.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Louis curses. “What were you thinking doing something like that here? With other people that aren’t angels. You could have been seen, Hasiel.” He continues.

“That wouldn’t have happened-” Harry starts, but gets cut off by Louis’s scoff.

“Right, because you’re so good at not getting caught.” Louis injects with a glare.

Harry sighs and rubs his face, “Lamechial…”

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare.” Louis interrupts again, then shakes his head. “Whatever. Like I said, we’re stopping soon so get your shit together.” He repeats before leaving.

\--------------------------

_“Let me go!” Hadiel yells out, fighting against the hold of the healer angel. “Our brothers are dying! I need to get out there!”_

_“The only thing you need to do is lay here and rest while you heal.” The other angel protests._

_Hasdiel only spares the blood on his clothes a fleeting look. “It’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be okay.”_

_“If that’s what a flesh wound looks like, I’d hate to see what a fatal one looks like because your arm is almost completely detached, friend.” The angel acknowledges._

_At that statement, Hasdiel finally sits back at looks at his shoulder that’s covered with soaking red bandages. “Oh...oh…” He mumbles, the blood loss finally catching up with him._

_“Funny thing, adrenalin is.”  Hasdiel can’t see him, but he knows that the stranger is smirking. “Now, I’m going to take your breastplate off. I’ll be as gentle as I can, but it might be uncomfortable.” They add in a more serious tone. “Can you sit up for a second?”_

_Hasdiel groans in response as he feels himself being pushed up into a sitting position as his armor is removed. He gets ready to lie back down when a cup is being pushed in his hand. “What is this?” He rasps out, looking at the green liquid._

_“Just a healing serum.” The other angel replies. “You need to drink it to help heal.”_

_“You don’t know how to heal?!” Hasdiel questions, about to get up from the chair he’s being held in._

_“I do, but a wound like this, I’ll need a little help.” The angel replies._

_“What’s your name?” Hasdiel mumbles looking in the other angel’s direction, suddenly realizing he’s spent the entire conversation without seeing their face._

_The angel lifts up his face and smiles while Hasdiel tries to ignore the hitch in his breath. “My name is Lamecial. Now drink, I can’t heal you until you do.” He says._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“So, how’re you doing today?” Lamechial asks in the form of greeting._

_“I can finally remember where I’ve heard your name.” Hasdiel responds, looking up at Lamechial from the runes he’s been reading._

_Lamechial pauses and blinks at him. “I didn’t realize you might’ve known my name,” he replies._

_“Yeah, you caused quite a stir among a few angels when you exchanged archangel Zadkiel’s practices for archangel Raphael’s.” Hasdiel explains, trading his book of runes for the cup that Lamechial was handing him._

_“Oh, yeah. Some people didn’t really understand why someone like me would want to be a healer…” Lamechial says slowly._

_“Someone like you…?” Hasdiel raises an eyebrow._

_“I’m Lamechial, the angel who thwarts deception.”_

_Hasdiel hides his slight surprise by taking a drink. “I see.” He says after swallowing._

_“But, I surely don’t have to explain myself in front of Hasdiel; the angel of benevolence who turned down everyone’s practices except for archangel Michael’s.” Hasdiel looks up at Lamechial in surprise while Lamechial smirks playfully. “If there’s any one of us in the wrong place, it’s you. At least according to some.”_

_“I just-I’ve never...archangel Michael he- I honestly didn’t like any of the other practices except his. It was where I felt more comfortable.” Hasdiel struggles to explain himself._

_“It’s fine, Hasdiel. You don’t have to explain yourself, especially not to me.” Lamechial smiles._

_Hasdiel tries to hide his relief by taking a small sip of his drink. “Thank you.” He says eventually as Lamechial messes with some items on the table next to Hasdiel’s bed._

_Lamechial smiles at him one more time, nothing but friendliness in his blue eyes. “You don’t even need to mention it.”_  


\----------------------

Harry smiles softly as he traces over the deep scar on his shoulder. Humming an ancient hymn to himself, Harry quickly finishes his shower and exits the hotel bathroom wearing just an old pair of sweats. Digging around in his suitcase, he pulls out a bundle that would just look like a wad of clothes to others, but to him it holds his most precious item. Unraveling the old cloth, Harry very gingerly takes out his sword and traces his fingers down the blade, watching as the ancient runes glow a light gold.

Harry doesn’t even look up when the sound of the door opening and being slam closed, he is, however, knocked out of his trance when he hears a quiet gasp. Startled, Harry stands up and holds the sword close to his chest. “I can explain.” He says quickly, taking in Louis’s stiff posture and wide eyes that are glued to the sword in Harry’s hands.

“Wh-why do you have that?” Louis questions quietly, recognition clear in his voice.. “Why is that here?”

“I have it for safety-for emergencies-incase demons attack…” Harry struggles to explain himself, gripping the sword tighter, but immediately letting go when the blade cuts into his hands.

Louis’s eyes follow the sword to the floor, but then they look right back at Harry when his words sink in. _“Incase demons attack?!”_ He almost yells. “The only demon we’ve encountered in years is Zayn and he’s proven himself many times over that he’s no threat.”

When his hands have healed themselves, Harry bends down to pick up his sword and once again wrap it in it’s cloth. “I know.” He sighs eventually. “I personally didn’t want to bring it, but archangel Michael insisted that I did.”

Louis doesn’t even try to hold in his scoff. “Of course. And you being the good little soldier you are, you just had to follow that pathetic excuse for an archangel orders.”

Harry glares at Louis words. “Don’t you dare talk about my master that way.” He growls.

“What’re gonna do?” Louis sneers. “Kill me? Wouldn’t be the first time that sword cut into something that wasn’t a demon, wouldn’t it?”

Harry freezes at Louis words, one again gripping his sword and holding it against his chest. “Get out.” He snarls at Louis’s smirking face.

Louis once again scoffs at Harry and proceeds to kick off his shoes. “No, I don’t think I will, because in case you didn’t know, we’re sharing a room tonight.” He explains, flipping the light switch off and crawling into his respectful bed. “Goodnight, Hasdiel.” He says venomously, finally plunging the room in not only darkness, but silence as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah. I hope you guys like it! Please, please comment and tell me what you think! 90% of the time I don't even know what direction I'm going in with this story so I would love to hear y'alls opinions.
> 
> Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter Four

It hurt. That’s all Louis knew when he woke up with a burning feeling in his chest. It really fucking hurt. Gripping his chest, Louis thrashes his way out of tangled bedsheets and stumbles to the bathroom. “Ugh-fuck-” Louis grits out as he slams his fist on the bathroom counter. Suddenly, before he knows it, Louis’s knees are giving out on him as he gags on a certain metallic taste.

“Louis?” A voice calls out, gripping Louis’s bicep. “Jesus-Lamechial?!” The voice says again, cupping Louis’s face and forcing him to look up into Zayn’s worried eyes.

Eventually, the burning begins to diminish slightly and Louis is finally able to focus on Zayn’s face. “Zozo…” He says quietly, still coughing through his blood.

“Shhh...be quiet for a second, Lamechial.” Zayn hushes.

Louis smiles despite himself. “Don’t let Harry hear you call me that.” He rasps.

“Likewise.” Zayn says, sitting back. “What was that?” He asks after a moment.

Louis shakes his head and wipes the blood from his lips. “I don’t even know. I just woke up with this-burning in my chest.” He tries to explain.

Zayn nods and stays quiet, not that Louis decided to complain. For a while, both angel and demon sit in silence and stare at the white tiled wall in front of them as Louis rubs the last of the pain away. The silence is finally broken by Zayn’s scoff. “Of course.” He mumbles, standing up.

“What is it?” Louis questions, looking up at him.

“Nothing-I mean, something. I’ll be right back.” Zayn answers. “Clean yourself up while I’m gone.” He adds before teleporting himself out of the bathroom.

Heaving out a long sigh, Louis picks himself up off the floor and tips back a cup of water to get the blood taste out of his mouth. Stripping quickly, Louis turns on the shower and steps in before the first drops of water can hit the shower floor. Leaning against the shower wall, Louis shuts his eyes and thinks back to just how his life ended up this way. Louis may or may not have slammed his fist against the wall after thinking too much into it. Shaking his head, Louis finishes his shower without any other incident and quickly dries himself off.

“Hey.” Zayn says as he blinks in without warning.

“Jesus-fuck, Zayn!” Louis jumps, looking over his shoulder at Zayn who’s looking at the mirror, making Louis look back at a giant crack in the mirror. As they both stare at it, the crack slowly starts to repair itself.  
“Are you doing that?” Zayn asks quietly.

“I don’t- I don’t know. My powers became obsolete when I got exiled.” Louis explains briefly.

“Maybe they’re coming back?” Zayn questions.

“I don’t know.” Louis says quietly, staring at the place where the crack was. “What’s that?” He questions when he spots the black metal bottle in Zayn’s hand.

“It’s for you. I know what your problem was this morning.” Zayn starts, handing Louis the bottle. “Drinking this is going to help.”

Frowning slightly, Louis unscrews the top off the bottle. “Is this blood?” Louis questions when he sees a red hue on the lip of the bottle. “What-How did you get this?!” Louis hisses.

“Calm down, Lamechial, let me explain.” Zayn tries, taking a slight step back.

“Then explain, Zozo.” Louis growls.

“You’re dying, Lamichael.” Zayn rushes out quickly. “You’re not the first fallen angel I’ve ever befriended.” He continues despite Louis’s shocked expression. “When an angel spends too much time being disconnected from heaven, especially exiled angels, their body starts to die. And that’s what happened this morning.”

“So I’m supposed to drink blood?!” Louis splutters, still holding the bottle in a tight grip.

“Yes. It’s hard to explain, but it’s something along the lines of replenishing the angel body or whatever. I’ve lost quite a few friends until I figured it out.” Zayn explains.

“How long do I have if I don’t start drinking it?” Louis questions.

Zayn shrugs, staring at the bottle. “Hard to say really. It depends I guess.”

“It depends.” Louis parrots back, making Zayn shrug. “How often do I have to drink it?”

“That also depends.” Zayn shrugs making Louis scoff. “Look, it’s your choice really.” Zayn surrenders.

Louis sighs and stares at the bottle one more time. “Bottoms up then, I suppose.” He mumbles before taking a long swig of the thick red liquid.

A few minutes later, Louis and Zayn find themselves wandering around Louis’s room. With Louis getting dressed (occasionally wiping his tongue on a towel to get the taste of blood to go away) and Zayn rooting around Harry’s suitcase because “I know that fucker took my t-shirt”. Sighing, Louis sits down on the bed, running his hands through his still-damp hair. A sudden gleeful gasp makes him look up to see Zayn holding Harry’s sword.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asks, turning to face Louis.

“Uhh...yeah, it is.” Louis mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“Wow, little cherub really was a soldier, huh?” Zayn questions, holding it up.

“And I’d put it down before he has a chance to come back and see you with it.” Louis quips, not looking up.

“Relax, Harry left early this morning,” Zayn says, studying the markings on the sword. “I don’t think he’ll be back for a while.”

Louis sighs again, but before he has chance to answer, a breeze and a few loud thumps sound throughout the room. “What the hell?” He questions, standing up to see Harry, dressed in all white with his long hair pulled back into a bun, pointing his sword at a black eyed Zayn’s throat.

“How dare you touch this, you dirt.” Harry growls.

Zayn smirks. “Well, well, well, really does seem you’re a soldier. Sorry I ever doubted you.”

Harry growls again. “What were you doing going through my suitcase?”

“Hey,” Louis starts, getting between Harry and Zayn. “Just-calm down, Harry.”

“Louis-”

“Shut up, Zozo.” Louis hisses, quickly closing his eyes at his mistake. “Fuck.” He mumbles, looking back to Harry’s shocked face.

“You...you know his name?” Harry questions quietly.

“Oh sure, Lamechial and I have known each others names for a while now.” Zayn smirks, wrapping an arm around Louis’s shoulder.

“Silence, demon.” Harry trades his look of surprise for another glare in Zayn’s direction.

“Harry, please. Zayn-just go away.” Louis looks to Zayn who just shrugs and teleports himself out of the room. Louis heaves out another, long sigh before looking back to Harry’s disappointed face.

“You shared your name with him? With that demon?” Harry questions, finally putting his sword down.

“Not exactly like I have anything to lose, do I?” Louis snaps.

“What else did you share with him?” Harry continues to interrogate, placing his sword on his bed.

“Literally nothing. We just shared our names as a gesture of friendship.” Louis answers, watching as Harry rolls up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. “You were there, weren’t you.”

“Yes, I was.” Harry says, looking back to Louis. “But for reasons I’m not going to tell you about.”

“Because they’re about me?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

Harry chews his bottom lip. “There’s a possibility.”

Louis scoffs and runs a hand through his hair and studies Harry’s profile, watching him as he slowly takes off his shirt, showing the deep scar in his shoulder. His eyes trace over it like he used to do with his fingertips. Louis rubs a hand over his jaw when he feels the back of his eyes burning with tears. When he looks back at Harry’s profile is when he’s hit with a flashback.

\----------------

“I thought the war was ending, why do you need to go back?” Lamechial questions as he watches Hasdiel put his armor back on.

“Apparently we’re not as close to the end as we thought.” Hasdiel sighs.

Lamechial rubs the back of his neck as he looks in the direction of the medical centers that were set up. “When will they stop?” He mumbles quietly. “There’s no point to this.”

Hasdiel sighs again and cups, Lamechial’s face to make blue eyes look into green. “Don’t worry, Lamechial. This will end soon. I promise.” He says with conviction.

Lamechial nods and kisses Hasdiel softly. “Just...come back to me soon.” He says quietly.

Hasdiel watches Lamechial with wide eyes then pulls him into another kiss. “I swear that I will.” He swears against Lamechial’s lips.

\--------------------

“Lamechial?” Louis hears. “Lamechial please look at me.” Finally shaken out of his reverie, Louis looks up into Harry’s tear streaked face and a wipe across his own suggests that his probably looks the same. “Did you see that too?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Louis mumbles. “God,” he chokes out. “You look just like you did then.”

Harry smiles softly and cups Louis’s face. “You do too.” He says quietly, rubbing his thumb over Louis’s cheekbone. “I’ve missed you so much, Lamechial.” Harry whispers, leaning in.

“No,” Louis shakes his head. “No!” He shouts, shoving Harry away before their lips could touch. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Louis snarls at Harry’s shocked face. Shaking his head, Louis pushes past Harry into the hotel hallway. Staring at his feet, Louis walks to the stairwell and begins to make his way up the steel stairway. “Niall?” He says softly when he sees the shock of dirty blonde hair.

Niall perks up at the sound of his name, making motions as if he’s wiping his face then looks up. “Hey,” he greets with a small smile.

“What’s up?” Louis questions, sitting beside the blonde boy.

Niall sniffs and looks at his phone as he twirls it around. “My-uh...my grandpa is in the hospital. I might have to go home for a day or two.” He says, his voice getting thick with tears again.

“Jesus…” Louis whispers, pulling Niall into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Ni.”

“Will you come with me?” Niall asks into Louis’s shoulder. “If I have to go back.”

Louis combs his fingers through Niall’s hair. “Of course I will. Any of the boys would go with you. You know that.”

Niall nods as he pulls away. “Yeah, I know.” He responds with a small smile.

Louis returns the smile and ruffles Niall’s hair. “Cmon. Let’s go order some pizza and drink a pint.” He says, standing up. Louis makes it down the first three steps when he realizes Niall isn’t following him, but instead Niall’s still sitting on the step looking at him with a considering look. “What’s wrong?”

Niall shakes his head and stands up smiling. “Nothing..just deja vu.” He replies, catching up with Louis on the stairs. “Pizza and beer you said?”

\-------------------------

_Niall wipes away at the scared frustrated tears that are gathering in his eyes. He looks around at the unfamiliar scenery and let’s out a quiet whimper. He’s lost. He got lost on a walk to his grandparent’s house that he’s made a thousand times with either his parents or brother. He sits down on the bench with a sniff and takes in the darkening clouds. Niall’s family must be tearing their hair out by now. Curling up into a small ball, Niall finally lets the tears roll as he let’s out quiet sobs. He barely notices another presence sitting on the bench next to him until a soft hand places itself on his shoulder. Jumping up, Niall looks into a pair of friendly eyes._

_“Hey,” the stranger says softly. “Are you okay?”_

_Sniffling again, Niall wipes his eyes before mumbling, “I’m lost…”_

_“Can I help you get home then?” The man asks._

_Niall eyes the stranger warily. “My parents say not to talk to strangers.” He replies._

_“Well then...my name is Lamechial.” The stranger-or Lamechial-says, holding out his hand._

_Slowly, Niall takes his hand and shakes it. “I’m Niall.”_

_“So are we still strangers, Niall?” Lamechial asks with a small smile._

_Niall shrugs and looks down at his shoes. “Guess not.” He mumbles._

_“So you want help getting home?” Lamechial asks one more time. At Niall’s nod, they both get off the bench and start walking. Trying to lighten Niall’s mood, Lamechial begins to tell stories and jokes until they’re both a giggling mess._

_Niall barely notices where they are until he hears a relieved voice sigh out his name. “Grandpa!” Niall finally cries out at the finally familiar sight, running to the older man._

_“You had us so worried.” Niall’s grandpa says. Combing the back of the young boy’s hair._

_“I’m sorry.” Niall says, pulling away._

_“It’s okay. Now get inside and see your mum, she’s about ready to call the police.” The old man says. At the mention of his mum, Niall instantly brightens up and runs inside the front door as his grandfather turns to Lamechial. “Thank you so much for finding him and bringing him home.” He says, shaking Lamechial’s hand._

_“Anything for you and your family. You know that.” Lamechial says._

_The old man smiles and shakes his head. “It still surprises me that you listen to my prayers.”_

_“Don’t be stupid, of course I do. As your guardian angel it’s kinda my job.” Lamechial adds with a teasing smile._

_The older man laughs and pulls Louis into a hug, patting his back a few times, he lets Lamechial go with a wave of his hand. “Now get out of here and let me spend time with my family.”_

_“Of course. I’ll see you soon okay?” Lamechial waves as he walks off down the sidewalk, soon disappearing in a burst of light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things just got revealed...
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Happy reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to two separate chapters, but it was just too short so I just combined them both. I hope you guys like it. Comments are greatly appreciated! Happy reading!


End file.
